


回報

by twoset_sg



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoset_sg/pseuds/twoset_sg
Summary: Brett 臥病在床，Eddy 的生理需求受到了限制……
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	回報

**Author's Note:**

> #現實向
> 
> 希望 Brett 再也不要病倒了。

即便認識超過半輩子，又兩個人一起住在同一屋簷下，Brett 依舊保持著一個特別固執的性格 - 不輕易傾吐自己正在受的苦頭。說是操勞也對，說是沒有戒口也對，說是缺乏運動也對，總之身體就是挨了不適一陣子，卻又不跟 Eddy 說，自己一直硬撐著。

除了體質和體格上的差別以外，自從開始拍片經營頻道還有 TSA，尤其在搬去新加坡之後，他們倆的生活習慣實在沒有什麼顯著的不同，但 Brett 的健康就是每況愈下。

當然，2020年10月某個晚上 8 點，晚飯過後 Brett 幾近昏倒的那一刻深深印在他倆的腦海裡。

一段時間過後，拍片暫停，頻道休息了一個月左右。前後期間有一度，Brett 臥病在床三個禮拜。可想而知，任何戀人之間，情侶之間的親密全都給拋開了。

要說人碰到困難的時候，或是處於劣勢狀態之中，面子跟臉皮或許都不會太在乎，但 Brett 卻還是那個一樣固執的他，明明非常關心 Eddy 會不會太累，還有在心裡頭時不時打擊著自己的每一絲感動，甚至是對 Eddy 某種程度上的歉意，他都藏在心底，不表露出來，都只有固定地問 TSA 生意如何，頻道及其它方面有沒有什麼難題之類的。Eddy 也不是沒有自知之明的人，Brett 的關心他多多少少也感應得到，但就是為了要讓他好好休息，不管有沒有問題他都說還好，自己應付得來。

這樣的「客氣」對他們倆來說相當陌生，畢竟 Brett 是認識 Eddy 14 多年來第一次生了這麼一場大病，所受到的影響到底還是超出他們的想像的。

唯獨…… 一個問題……

因為 Brett 臥病在床的關係，體力根本沒剩下什麼，Eddy 的生理需求嚴重欠缺適當且健康的照顧。

精神上及情感上，Eddy 曾有幾次告訴自己，現在沒有什麼是比 Brett 的康復更重要的了。不過，生理上往往不是那麼聽身體的主人的話。

就在某天晚上，當 Eddy 已經很努力地轉移注意力，正在練習 Sibelius 的時候，腦子裡都是 Brett 拉 Tchaikovsky 的畫面，又回想著自己拉「整個交響樂團」的樣子，思緒帶著 Eddy 到處亂跑，沒有一個畫面少掉 Brett 的存在。明明就睡在房間裡，他卻真的好想他，也沒有特定是什麼動作或是在做什麼事情，他就好想念自己身邊有 Brett 在。

不知不覺，那該死的下身逐漸起了反應。Eddy 當時徘徊於淚堤邊緣，他真的撐不住了。手中的小提琴被輕輕安放在沙發上，人立刻回到房裡。

打開房門，Brett 正睡著，Eddy 腳步輕巧地奔到廁所。為了不要產生任何刺耳的聲響，Eddy 沒有完全把門關上，就只是拉到 99 分關閉的幅度，脫下上衣，拉下長褲內褲，坐到了馬桶上，自己就開始擼動著這時已經全硬了的下體。

Eddy：嗯…… 啊… Brett……

那是一個極其複雜的心情，他即想要，又覺得自己不對，眼淚終是滑下臉頰。

Eddy：唔…… Brett… 啊……

呼吸當然是變得急湊，一陣陣的呻吟，即便已經試著控制著音量，卻仍是驚動到了躺在床上的人。

他以為是自己在睡夢中聽到的聲音，但在睜開眼睛後才發現原來不是。於是，Brett 坐起身子更仔細聽一聽。確認了自己聽到的是什麼聲音之後，Brett 下床走向廁所，將那百分之 99 關閉的門拉開。

Eddy 嚇傻了。

Brett 的人一點也不笨，他早就想到這樣的畫面總有一天會看見。他向前兩三步，稍微彎下腰，自己那對有些乾燥的嘴唇就這麼按在了 Eddy 那相對有點熱又有點黏濕的嘴唇上。

Brett：我幫你吧。

說完，Brett 牽起了 Eddy 那隻閒著的左手，拉著他躺到床上。

自己坐了起來，輕輕靠著Eddy 的身子，Brett 的右手替代了 Eddy 的右手剛剛正在重複的動作，又在他的唇上落下一個深吻。

Eddy：唔……

臉頰已經乾去，也沒有更多淚水流出，Eddy 被溫柔又深情地吻著，吻了又吻。不看也知道，Brett 自己的身體也起了反應。當 Eddy 猶豫著要不要也給 Brett 幫一手，那緩緩移向 Brett 的下身的手被 Brett 的膝蓋給頂了回去。委婉的拒絕就在不言中。

Brett 的右手速度時快時慢但都沒有停下，左手卻是開始在 Eddy 的喉結、鎖骨、胸膛上遊走。由於身體角度關係，能觸碰到的也就差不多這樣而已。然而，Eddy 絲毫沒有不滿足。自己的鼻頭、臉頰、額頭一個接著一個被 Brett 吻著，而當自己胸前凸起的乳尖被撥弄的時侯，柱身就會顫一波。

Eddy：Brett，親嘴，我要親嘴～

而他們也這麼做了。親了兩下之後，被服務的那一個又發聲了。

Eddy：再親，不要放開。

於是 Brett 的雙唇緊貼著 Eddy 的雙唇，Brett 也終於閉上了眼睛。

Eddy：嗯…… 嗯…

呼吸在此時都聽得一清二楚，Brett 的拇指與食指間也感覺到了 Eddy 的透明液體，從而加快速度。

緊貼著的雙唇仍然沒有分開，溫度倒是提高了不少。

Eddy：唔… 嗯…… 嗯… 啊！

嘴唇分開時「啵」了一聲，Eddy 一連發了三次在肚子上，其中最後一次餘下的一滴慢慢流到了 Brett 手上。

Brett：我去洗手順便拿紙巾給你。

Eddy：等一下！

Brett 還沒離得開床，轉過頭來再次面向 Eddy，彷彿已經知道下一句他要說的話是什麼了。

Eddy：對不起，Brett，我還是忍不住……

Brett：傻瓜，該說對不起的是我才對。你這麼辛苦，我卻什麼也沒做。這一點小動作，當是我對你的回報吧。

Eddy：你一定要好起來，知道嗎？我真的不能沒有你。

Brett：我也不能沒有你……

**Author's Note:**

> 一個我自己覺得有點奇怪的腦洞，但好像又有點甜，所以就決定寫了。哈哈哈哈哈哈哈


End file.
